Who Knew
by mywonderwall
Summary: During a hockey game Derek breaks his leg. Now stuck at home alone and hungry his only company is the girl that is the reason he is in the situation and the girl that he loves, Casey. R&R please Dasey


**AN**: Hello everyone. I'm just had so much fun writing the last fic that I thought I'd give it another go. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own anything at all, if I did I would be rolling around in money and laughing maniacally.

Derek was pissed. He was stuck in his room with nothing to do, except stare at the ceiling, go on the computer or do his homework which even if someone was holding a gun to his head demanding that he did so he would probably take the bullet. He sat on his bed and stared at his hockey stick that was propped up near his desk before looking down at his leg that was resting on pillows in disgust. It was broken, meaning that he had to walk on crutches also meaning that he was out for the rest of the season. The doctor said that he couldn't even walk on the crutches until after he had the surgery next week. This meant that he didn't have to go to school, something that he was initially happy about, until Casey said she would bring his homework to him everyday.

Of course, Derek blamed Casey for all of this. It was her fault that he broke his leg in the first place, mostly because if she hadn't been at the game Sam wouldn't have been playing like a freight train checking everyone with in striking distance of his body, including his own teammates, just so he could impress his girlfriend. Derek had been fine with this because they had been winning against the hardest team to beat in their league all due to Sam's freight train behavior or at least he hadn't until Sam decided that Derek was getting in his way so he slammed him into the wall causing a two hundred and forty pound player from the other team to fall right on top of his left leg. To say the least he wasn't speaking to either of them at the moment. So he was stuck in the house alone all day and there was nothing that he could do about it. Right as he was about to give in to his boredom and sleep until he at least had his brother home to order around or his Smarti to keep him company and entertained, he heard the door slam shut signifying one thing, Casey was home. Smirking, he stretched his arms wide as he heard the stomping of her footsteps up the stairs and to her room before the door was slammed behind her.

This had been happening a lot lately. Mostly because she had to walk to and from school now because he couldn't drive her with a broken leg and she didn't have her licenses yet. She blamed him for the broken leg and he blamed her as the reason that he got it in the first place. It was a never ending cycle and it had gotten so bad that Casey reframed from going into his room until after she knew that he was asleep in order to avoid the projectiles aimed at her head that she would receive if he was awake.

However, today he wanted nothing more than to have her come into his room. For one he was incredibly lonely and two he was incredibly hungry and he had no way to get to the kitchen. So he thanked the lord and all that is holy when Casey finally did open the door with a crap load of books in her hands. His face lit up in extreme happiness, something that caused Casey to stop in her tracks and stare at him with a cocked head.

"What's with you?" She asked bewildered.

"I'm hungry and lonely. You are the first person that has been here in three hours so don't get so excited. I would've been happy if Jabba the Hutt was the one that walked through the door instead of you; to bad I can't really see the difference." He smirked sweetly at her as she sneered at him dropping his books down on his nightstand with a violent thud, before turning to walk out the door.

"If you're going to at like that than I'm leaving, in fact I liked it better when you were throwing projectiles at my head." She spoke aggravated, already halfway out his door.

"We could go back to that if you want to Space Case," he shot back, but then remembered that she was the only other person in the house and the prospect of being alone again was not very appealing to him. "Case wait, I'll stop okay…just don't leave." He spoke quietly inwardly grimacing at how pathetic the words coming out of his mouth sounded. Though, a small smile appeared on his lips when she fell for it, she was a sucker really she was.

He watched as she slowly came back into the room with an annoyed look on her face. He cocked his slightly and tired his hardest to hold in a laugh as she began to step over the piles of dirty clothes on his floor and over to his desk to sit in his computer chair. Though it didn't work for when she finally did reach the chair her mouth opened in disgust. She quickly glared at him when he busted out laughing before looking at the item on the chair again.

"Why do you have a bra on your computer chair?" She asked in a slow tone pointing to the pink lacy clothing item on his chair before turning to him and walking toward his bed.

"That's an entirely good question Case because I have no idea." He said with an innocent smile his face, something that made Casey start laughing as she laid down on the bed next to him causing Derek to look at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh you don't honestly think that I'm going to sit on that computer chair do you?" She asked looking at in astonishment.

"Well you're not staying there; it's to close for comfort."

"Fine then, I'm leaving." She said sitting up and making her way off the bed.

"Wait." Derek said quickly grabbing her arm before she was out of reaching distance. "Stay, you can sit on the bed, just don't lie down again, that was just creepy."

"Well _sorry_ about that, I forgot that you still believe in cooties." She snipped at him with a smirk that could've rivaled his own if it were worn on a different face.

"Yeah whatever, you got food?" He asked, completely ignoring her comment.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, I also think about hockey and pretty women, but right about now it's been three hours since Nora's last been here to check up on me and I'm starving….so Case, would you be a doll and go down stairs and make me a sandwich?" He put on his 'Don't you just love me,' smile and hoped that she, like so many before her, would just get up and do what he asked, no questions asked. However, Derek forgot that he was dealing with his Step-sister and not a girl from his fan club.

"They need to check your pain medication dosage because you are obviously stoned if you think that I'm going to make you a sandwich."

"Please Casey." He asked hopefully

"Nope." She said shaking her head, causing her hair to move around her face.

"Come on, I'm _Starving_." He spoke desperately throwing his hands in the air.

"To Bad. I'm not making you a sandwich."

Derek slouched back against his head board and pouted glaring at her slightly with his arms crossed across his chest. In all actuality, he resembled his little sister from that position and Casey could totally see where the little girl, like everything else, had gotten it from. The look alone caused her to bust up into laughter which caused Derek to scrunch his eyebrows together to give her a 'Are you insane?' look. This caused the girl to begin to laugh even more. Finally, she stood up and began to walk to the door causing her step-brother to change his stance into a confused one as she reached for the knob.

"Fine, I'll go make you a sandwich. You are so pathetic." She said to him as she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

As she left he gained a look of triumph, he had just proved to himself that he could persuade anyone, even his own stubborn step-sister to do what he want them to do. What Derek wants Derek gets and he just got himself a sandwich. When Casey came back with his sandwich he almost began to tear up at the sight of food, neatly placed on a plate cut in half perfectly, the only sign that it was indeed Casey that made the sandwich. With a curt thank you, he quickly grabbed the sandwich and devoured on half in three large bites; leaving Casey to stare at him in disgust, again.

"That…was….disgusting Derek."

"Wha? Iumasumurngy." He tried to reply, his mouth still full of sandwich causing Casey to cringe in distaste.

"What did you just say; all I understood was 'what'?"

He took a couple minutes before he swallowed big and replied. "I said, What, I'm hungry. So give me a break." He said with a simple shrug.

"You're impossible." She said sitting down on the bed laying back with her feet pointed towards him.

This time he didn't say anything just stared at her as she laughed quietly to herself. They sat in silence for a long time; the only sound would have been the sound of Derek eating, this time however taking somewhat smaller bites. Every once in a while he would glance at her over his sandwich mid-bite with a bewilder look on his face. She was just laying there staring up at the ceiling with a far away look in her eyes, something that Derek himself had not seen before and to say the least it was extremely unnerving to him. She finally sat up from her position and scooted up so that her head rested on one of his pillows on the opposite side of the bed. He put down his sandwich, or at least the few bites that he had left, and cocked his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she had that far away look in her eyes again, sighing he put his sandwich on the nightstand beside him and moved so from his sitting position and lay on his back next to her with his head turned to the side watching her.

"What?" He asked curtly. He studied her as he waited for a reply, her light brown hair was sprawled out across the pillow her head rested on and her deep blue eyes stared down at her hands shyly before looking up into his impatience chocolate brown ones resembling a deer caught in the head lights. Derek knew that she was beautiful inside and out; it greatly pained him that the one thing that he wanted the most was the one thing that he would never get.

"It's nothing really." She said turning back to her hands as if they were suddenly fascinating.

"Right and I don't lie on a daily basis." He said turning completely on his side while rolling his eyes at her.

"It's just that…." She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling again.

"It's just what?" He asked quickly loosing his patience with her and she must have sensed this for her reply was rushed almost forced.

"I'm sorry I broke your leg." She spoke sincerely as she looked into his eyes again.

"Really, I thought it was your lug of a boyfriend and my best friend that rammed me into the wall. In fact, if I remember correctly you were sitting comfortably in the stands the whole time." He said dumbly knowing what she meant but wanting to hear her admit it herself.

"Well if I hadn't have been there he probably wouldn't have been playing like that. But Derek you have to understand that this game was so important to him he practically begged me to come for moral support." She spoke softly to him never breaking eye contact.

"Pansy." He mumbled under his breath looking at a poster over his shoulder while doing so.

"At any rate, I couldn't have just said no so I went but as soon as I saw what he was doing on the ice I knew I shouldn't have come. In fact I was about to leave when you broke your leg."

After she said this they remained quiet for a long time. Derek watched as she went back to staring down at her hands again. They lay together for a while longer in silence before Derek finally rolled back to his previous position on his back, careful not to disturb his temporary cast, and spoke.

"So, have you talked to him lately, I've kinda starting to feel bad about not contacting him in like, almost a week." He spoke quietly as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Don't start that shit again Casey, I need more than one word answers." He spoke in an aggravated tone.

"We broke up that's why."

"You guys really know the meaning on again of again really well don't you?"

"Oh and you're one to talk Mr. New Girl Every Week."

"I never date a girl twice." He said defensively.

"One word for you Derek, Kendra." She said pointedly.

"Well…That was different and you know it."

"Sure whatever you say." She said quietly putting a hand on his chest patting it slightly before getting up and moving toward the door. "I have to go do my homework."

"Of course, wouldn't want to hold a keener from her precious homework, I mean God forbid she doesn't do it this god damn second." He said with a smirk slipping back into his old attitude rather quickly.

"You know that was the longest that we've ever gone without bickering or hurtful comments being thrown at each other." She spoke happily as she opened the door.

"I'll alert the media." He snipped sarcastically at her.

He turned his head way looking out the window moodily as she left the room not noticing the frown that had found its way to her lips, but nonetheless he knew that it was there. After about a half an hour he began to grow lonely again. However, this time it wasn't just for anyone's company in particular, no he missed having Casey in his room keeping him company with her charming wits and constant bickering or just even when she sat in silence and stared at his ceiling. Just her being there made him happy, comfortable, content whatever you'd like to call it and the soft music that was sifting through his wall was driving him nuts, knowing that she was so close, yet seemingly a world away. After another half an hour of this slow agonizing torture, Derek had finally had enough. He sat up quickly and reached for his crutches, and rose to his feet, somewhat, and hobbled to the door. Swinging it open, he determinedly hobbled down the hall to her door where he tapped it with his crutch rather loudly and waited patiently for her to open the door.

When she finally did, Casey wore a shocked expression looking at him standing in her doorway on his crutches, something that he was only supposed to do when he had to use the bathroom. Her shocked expression only worsened when Derek reached out clumsily and kissed her. He felt her stiffen as she backed them up into a wall with his back resting against it so he could continue to kiss her without bringing them to the ground injuring his leg more then likely even more. However, the longer and more passionately that he kissed her she seemed to relax and get more into it eventually even kissing him back running her hands through his hair as his arms circled around her waist pulling her closer. He was severely enjoying this; at least he was until he hit his leg against something and nearly cried out in pain from doing so. Casey broke off the kiss because she had felt him stiffen and when she looked at him in concern she noticed that his face was slightly scrunched into a grimace of pain that you wouldn't be able to notice if you didn't know him well enough to pick it out.

"Derek, I have no idea what you were thinking when you came over here, but you'll only hurt yourself more if you keep standing up. You heard what the doctor said, no walking unless you have to use the restroom or for emergencies, I don't think waling to your step-sister's room and making out with her would classify as an emergency. Now come sit down before you make it worse." She said as she helped him to her bed and made him sit down all the while propping his foot up on some pillows.

"Well, thank you mom." He spoke smarmily as she continued to putter around him causing her to stop and glare at him before her gaze soften and she sat down next to him.

"What made you do it?" She asked him quietly while resting her hand on top of his.

"I love you." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't quite catch that say it again."

"I love you Casey." He said louder this time seeing the recognition in her eyes as the words sunk in.

"How long?"

"I'm not really sure, a while though. It happened so suddenly you know, it was like one moment we were fighting and then….I don't know, then everything just changed. Believe me when I say that I've tried absolutely everything to make this go away and when I think that I've done it that it is gone it just comes back twice as strong as before. It's annoying and aggravating because I know that you will never ever feel the same and even if you do…even if you do there is absolutely nothing that we can do about it because technically we're related." He grew quiet for a moment before he started to continue. "Though in all reality I could give a rat's ass about what everyone else thinks, I…."

But he never got to finish as Casey cut him off by slamming her lips onto his and in no way was he going to object. After a few moments she broke away and looked deep into his eyes.

"If it doesn't matter to you than it doesn't matter to me. I love you Derek, no matter how much you drive me crazy I still love you and that has to mean something right?" She asked hopefully.

Derek's only response was to resume the kiss that she had broken off. This is where he wanted to be and exactly who he wanted to be with. The world be damned if they tried to take him from this spot. They would eventually have to tell the rest of the family, but for right now he didn't think about the future, no all he thought about was the fact that after all this time he was finally kissing the girl of his dreams and who knew all it took to happen was a breaking his leg.


End file.
